Tokyo Drift
by 17xSourxApples
Summary: Rangikus little sister, Orihime, joins the Arrancar racers in the worlds most dangerous race: The Ultimate Racing Games. Orihime Inoue is the best female racer in not only New York...but Tokyo as well.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My other new fanfic. Yes i will switch between the two as much as i can. This fanfic will be taken slowly as well. GrimmHime fic. First off i would like to say i do not hate Rukia. But i dislike RukiIchi. I dont support it, but there will possibly be RukiIchi in this fic. I have to pair that sexy carrot top with someone and Rukia is looking like the only option here. There will be no character being bashed in the making of this fic. Lemons will show up shortly. And i shall keep all the characters in character as much as possible. I dont really like making fics like these because i dont know how to end them. But...I like the challenge. Lets see where this will take me.

Chapter One: Birthday Girl

The pink haired female shifted uncomfortably in the bright red chair. Bright amber eyes stared at the large table infront of her coldly. She watched all her 'family' and friends laugh and take sips of the alchol being passed around. She eyed the busty orange haired woman as she eagerly handed out everyone cups of punch. But she could smell it. It was faint but difenitly there. 'Vodka' she guessed as her eyes roamed over the table infront of her. Foods layed scattered out. A big bowl of fruits chopped into different shapes and dipped in different sauces. A bowl of her second favorite 'food', candy. She had eaten a majority of it but her fathers friend Nnoitra had refilled it. She looked at all the smiling faces surrounding the table and frowned. _He_ wasnt here yet. And until _he _came she refused to smile.

The door swung open and her eyes lit up only to be dull agian as her frown deepened even more. Tear breeched her eye but she kept them down swallowing the large lump in throat. She shook her head. She wouldnt cry. After all, her teeth bit into her bottom lip harshly, _he _hated tears. It was her birthday today...She was turning eighteen. Did her father not care? This was a big step in her life. She was a _woman_ now. All the things he had told her she wasnt allowed to do she could do now. Like having a boyfriend, going out on date. Having regular relationships with the girls in her highschool. Driving, Everything.

She watched as Stark lit a cigarette blowing out a puff of smoke he ruffled his daughters hair. She watched as jealously bubbled up inside her at a dangerous speed. Her 'cousin' Lilinet smiled up at father before hugging him around the waist and telling him something she couldnt hear over the music. She watched as Stark smiled before saying something back to her. She wanted that kind of relationship with her father _so bad_. But it wasnt possible. Her father wasnt open like that. Not at all. He was a killer, and emotions like that were just a weakness. She had been with her adoptive father almost all her life. And never had her father openingly said he loved her. He raised her like he was raised. Like a killer. But she didnt mind. Her eyes lingered on Lilinet who wore white short shorts and open lime green belly shirt. Her long skinny legs slide into small brown boots.

She scoffed. Like her her father would let her wear that anywhere. Lilinet was spoiled, she got what she wanted when she wanted. But Yachiru worked for it. _Hard_. She gasped as something wet hit her hands. "Dammit." She sobbed as she clenched her hands tightly agianst one of another.

"Now thats not very beautiful is it?" a tissue pressed agianst her cheeks gently. Wipping her damn face. "The birthday girl crying...Thats ugly." The tall purple haired man rolled up the tissue before placing it inside his pocket. "Uncle Y-yumichika." she said watching him strighten to his full height. He smiled down at her before letting out a startled gasp. A drunken Ikkaku slung and arm around him a light blush across his cheeks, his bald head shinning in the light. She held a hand over her eyes. Yumichika roughly shoved the bald man into the wall before dusting imagianry dust off his shoulder. She shook her head as she watched them bicker. She wasnt surprised to see her uncles here. Rangiku and Neliel had gotten a little carried away with the guest list. Her father wouldnt be too happy when he arrived home to all these people.

A loud band reached her ears. Her head snapped to the door as a grin reached face from ear to ear. She watched the foot move back to floor before her father came into view. In his hand the most gorgeous cake she had ever seen in her life. It was pink. Two layers with red decorations all around it. She shot of her chair before looking up him. His black hair laying flat on his head as he gruffly placed the cake on the table. Still grinning she walked up to her dad. Her father was tall, probably 6'8. She barely passed his hips as she stood beside him.

His eyes slowly traveld up her body. Not in a perverted way, he wasnt anything like that. He looked at her feet silently counting his blessing when no heels were seen. Long skinny jeans and a frilly white shirt. Her hair had grown out since she was a child. Now reaching her back and curling perfectly. Her usualy bad swipt to the side by the skull clip he had given to her for her thirteenth birthday. He cracked his neck sighing. 'Shes growing up way too damn fast.' He thought. It seemed like almost yesterday he had placed the clip in her short pink hair. But here she stood eighteen before him. No longer the short pink haired child who usually perched herself onto his left shoulder. He missed her like that. The small weight on his shoulder was comforting. But once she turned thirteen she had opted for walking. He didnt say much on the matter but he did miss her on his back.

He knew he had to tell her or face Rangiku and Neliel in the morning. He wasnt afriad of them. Hell no. Two big breasted females with abnormal color hair were not going to take down the Great Kenpachi Zaraki. But he didnt want to face Yachirus tears ethier. He placed his large hand on her tiny head.'Damn kid, Could your grin get any wider.' he thought watching as all her teeth came into view. 'Apperently it could.' He smirked. "Happy eighteenth birthday princess." he said before bending to kiss her forehead infront of everyone. His eyebrow twitched as the DJ, Shinji, cut the music. He knew everyones eyes were on him as he stood back up dropping his hand from her tiny head like it was on fire. He opened his eyes scanning the room. Ulquiorra usually stotic expression was slightly surprised. He frowned. He didnt like that kid. Somewhere he knew that Yachiru had feelings for the wierdo, and he...probably felt the same. He turned his gaze before he had the urg to kill im. He watched as Gins eyes opened slightly and Rangiku who sat on his lap snapped out her drunk stupor. Nnoritra who was eating the bowl of candy out the table stared at them seeminly uninterested. Neliel who sat behind him sniffed. 'Why the hell is crying?' he thought. Gins younger sister Isane sat next her smiling up at him as his eyes met hers. Stark, Ikkaku and Yumichika stood behind him and he didnt bother turning around to see them.

His eyes lowered down to Yachiru who was crying snot and everything. He frowned. How the hell could someone smile through their tears? This was the last time he listened to those two. The had told him that this would work. And she would be happy. But now she just looked confused. Crying and smiling? Had Yachiru lost it?

Before he could ask what was wrong skinny legs walked up his back. Arms hooked around his neck and he knew instantly who it was. He rolled his eyes. "Uncle Kenny!" the loud voice called from behind him. He turned his neck to Stark who put his cigarette out. "Get your kid off me." He ordered. Yachiru rolled her eyes. The thirteen year old was removed by her parent and the music came back on much to his relief. The party carried on. Some of the guests still eyeing his disbelivingly.

He cracked his neck agian as his eyes really saw what Neliel and Rangiku did to his house. Pink and red frily stuff all around his home. 'What did they not understand about a small get togther?' he thought angerily. There was girly fluffy shit everywhere! He glanced down at the pink-haired _woman_ who squeezed herself between Isane and Neliel at ate a large piece of cake. He guess it was okay, as long as Yachiru didnt get soft. She was a Zaraki after all. And once he died she had to carry his name.

()()()

After Kenpachi arrived with the cake things started getting out of control. More guest flooded in, crowding the house even more. Rangiku, Neliel, and Grimmjow had left and brought even more alcohol into the party. Isane had attempted to stop things before she herself was intoxcated, and was wrapped up into the foolishness. But Kenpachi could tolerate this. What he couldnt tolerate was Yachirus wild actions. She had stood ontop of the dinner table and kicking off all the chips and snack to floor. She did wierd movements with her arms and back before digging into her shirt and pulling out a black simple bra. She swung it around the air dancing across the table and then...flung it into Ulquiorras stotic face. Range bubbled up inside him as he snatched her off the table and stomped into her bedroom shoving her roughly into her room and locking the door from the outside. Thats when he smelt _it._ Faint but there. Alcohol.

And thats how he ended up cornering Rangiku who hid behind Gin. Gin merly smirked before stating "Shes eighteen Kenpachi." He didnt want to hear that shit! He knew! What he didnt get was why was she drinking. She was _eighteen_ not twenty-one last time he check. So he plugged the cord on Shinji DJ system and roared for everyone to get out while they still could. Only Stark, Ikkaku, and Yumichika remained.

He frowned as he galnced at Lilinet and Yachiru curled up on the bed. "No more goddamn parties." He told himself before shutting the door.

()()()

Grimmjow frowned taking a swing of beer as he looked over his balcony. Hailibel had betrayed thier team over three months ago, and still he could not find any woman to replace her. Her skill in driving was remarkable and unlike any other. It was so damn hard to replace. He swallowed feeling the liquid burn his throat. It felt good. He was strange and wierd like that but he didnt mind. His younger sister was upstairs probably with that bastard Nnoitra. They had been datine for a little over a year now. The wind blew. Picking up his abnormal color hair and dropping it back in place.

"How long ya gunna stand there and look before you come out here Gin?" He asked taking another swing of the cold beverage. Gin slipped out the shadows. He had been stalking the racer ever since he layed Rangiku on the couch. The woman had the alcohol tolerence of a horse. But once she drank her fill she was out like a light. Gin frowned. The leader of there group was restless, and he knew why. They had lost one of their prized racer. Not only that, but he needed to find a new one before the upcoming race four weeks from now. Neliel could do it, but it was a stick shift race. Neliel could only drive automatic. Rangiku was still learning the basics. And Isane wasnt ready to go up agianst people so skilled. Yachiru. He smiled. While the pink haired Zaraki was great with stick shift her father wouldnt allow it. She was still a young member to the group. And while being the heir to one of the most dangerous gangs in Tokyo, she was not ready for suck a challenge. He smirked. ' But _she_ was more then ready.' He thought.

"Grimmjow, I have someone that can take Hailibels place in the race." He supplied. Grimmjow flinched but kept his eye staring ahead of him. There was a long pause and Gin prepared to slip back into the dark and take his passed out girlfriend home. "Who?" came his simple reply as he finished the last of his beer, burping loudly. "Rangikus younger sister." He said his lips forming a striait line. "And just who the hell is she Gin? Do you know anything of her? Is she any good?-" the silver haired man cut him off. "She is better the Hailibel." The taller man flung the beer off the balcony watching as it fell into the trash below shattering into the other beer bottles. "Bullshit." he turned to Gin. "Give it a chance Grim. She holds the title of the best racer in New York City. And her specialty is stick shift." Grimmjows mouth slacked a bit. "You talking 'bout that girl thats given up on racing? Turning in all cars for a simple life? She even started going back to school i herd. Are you shitting me? That who you want on my team?" He said he leaned agianst the rail shifting his feet apart as he rolled his eyes. "Take Ran home." Gin frowned

"Shes on her way as we speak. So you have to atleast see what she made of Grimmjow. You do not have a choice in the moment. Your only other option is Yachiru and we both know she is not ready for that race."

"But she will be in four weeks." He said using his finger to pick inbetween her teeth. "And I dont care for Rangikus sister in the least." He finished standing up and stretching. "Do you want an angry Zaraki on you case?" The other man shrugged. "No, but if thats the case yes. I dont want a quiter on our team." Gin smirked. "Well she arrives three days from now. Your sister already agrees. And her decision on is all that matters."

"You using my sister agianst me Ichimaru?"

"Yes, because your being thick headed."

"Hmph...Well i guess it wouldnt hurt to watch Ran's sister fail."

Gin said nothing as he cracked his neck twice before turning. "Three days Grimmjow." He said before walking.

"Yea, I hear ya." He said watching the silver haired man. He listened as he herd the door slam and the engine start up. He groaned as he herd his sisters moans of pleasure carry through out the house. 'I need another beer.' He thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Orihime fingered the end of her black shorts as she watched everyone else board the plane. She nervously looked at her cell phone which innocently sat on her lap. She wanted to call Rangiku back so badly, but the piolt had already stated they were about take off and all electronic devices had to be shut off until further notice. She caught the eyes of and old woman sitting across from her. The old woman stared at before scuffing and turning to another old lady beside her whispering into her ear. Orihime knew she talking about her but when both older women turned to her agian she smiled and waved. They looked shocked at being caught, but Orihime already knew what they were staring at. Her outfit. Her black shorts, white knee high socks and large red sweater. And her black boots that stopped at her shin. Clearly it was not appropriate to them. But Orihime wasnt ashamed of her body. Her sister always told her 'If you got show it.' But Orihime wasnt showing off much skin. Just her thighs, it was April. It was humid outside, but still cold. This seem appropriate for the weather.

She had rushed out the house a little panicked grabbing more then a few outfits after Rangikus call.

_Flashback_

_ Orihime sat at her counter smiling happily as she spread the red bean paste on a slice of wheat bread. Her favorite show was coming on Ancient Aliens. She loved the show. It talked about history and all the other interesting things she wanted to know about. She picked up her plate, grabbing the pickle juice and sat infront of the telvision. She didnt own a flat screen. She had more then enough money to buy one but she seattled for a regular size tv. She liked keeping things simple._

_ She bit into the bread, crumbs brushing across her mouth. She smiled as the show began taking a sip of the pickle juice. "Mmmm" She voiced her opinion on her dinner. A quite buzzing interupted her as the preview of the last epsiode began. She didnt want to leave her precious show to pick her forgotten cell off the table. 'It probably Chizuru though.' Her consious guilt her. She frowned placing the cup on the carpet next to the other four slices of bread. She walked up the counter looking at the small cell phone. She gasped. 'Rangiku!' She bit into the toast agian before flipping the phone open and answering. _

_"Hello?" Loud music meet her ear, but an even louder voice ansered over the music. _

_"Orihime-channnnn!"_

_"Yes Rangiku-onesan?"_

_"What are you doing up so late huh?"_

_"O-ohh! Gomen onesan! I was just w-watching my favorite show-"_

_"Im just kidding princess-hic- relaaaax!"_

_"Rangiku? Are you drunk?-"_

_"Hahaha! Stop it Gin! Im on the phone you sly fox!"_

_"Rangi-"_

_"Yessss?"_

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Yes hunny. How are you by the way?"_

_Orihime swallowed the bread in her mouth._

_"Im fine-"_

_ "What are you eating?" Rangiku cut her off agian. Orihime blushed. "Bread and bean paste." Rangiku cooed on the other line. A long moment of silence passed on the other line. Orihime thought she hung up. A long heavy sigh reached her ears, "I miss you Orihime." she said brokenly on the other line. Tears autoatically went into her eyes. "I-I miss you too Ranny." she whispered back as the tears fell. " When will you have enough time off to come and vist me? Its been almost two years." The voice drawled out. Orihime nodded even though the other sister couldnt see. " I can come tommrow morning! Ill call my boss and tell him im taking a few weeks off. He'll understand, Im on break in school! This is a great time." She said as she willed the tears down. Rangiku giggled on the other line."Tommrow? So soon? Maybe you should come the day after tommrow. You need time to pack." _

_"No! Ill be there first thing tommrow morning."_

_"Orihime-chan-"_

_"I promise! Ill call and make the flight right now."_

_ She herd her older sister sigh. "Okay Orihime...I love you." The red-haired women smiled. "I love you too Rangiku-onesan." _

_"Ill see tommrow night then. Just call when your here. Ill pick you up." _

_"Hai." _

_ As soon as the phone call ended she began making her flight completly ignoring the pickle jucie and red bean paste bread she began stuffing all her clothes in her suit case._

_Flashback End_

Orihime leaned her head back. She hadnt slept since the phone call. She knew it was wild and a littled irresponsible of her to leave her house without a moment notice, but her sister missed her. And she her sister. "Oh no!" She yelled startling a few passengers around her. Some looked at her angerly while some looked concerned. "Gomen." She whispered. 'I forgot to call Tatsuki!' she thought. A determined look set across her face. 'Ill call her when i get off the plane.' She thought. Smiling she leaned her head back agian as the plane took off.

()()()

Ulquiorra stared at the black material infront of him. He resisted the urg to frown. 'What did this Onna give me? Is it a gift?' He thought. He knew it was a bra, but why? Why did the pink haired woman go haywire on the table and flung her black bra into his face. 'Was she expecting a reaction of some sort?' He thought now frowning. 'Does she not know who her father is?' He thought.

But then agian as of yesterday she was..._Legal_.

Ulquiorra shifted uncomfortably in his chair. So what if Yachiru was legal? Did it matter? He didnt have feelings for her. He just found her sexually attractive. But he couldnt do anything with her. He was _twenty-three_ and she was _eighteen_. Was that okay? Or was it still wrong.

Yachiru was...'hot', as Shinji and Grimmjow would often refer to girls. But she was a Zaraki. And he was not sucidal yet. Her father was not a man he wanted to cross. Yachiru didnt know...Or maybe she did know and didnt care, but she was one of the most gaurded females he had eer met. Never were they toghter in a empty room alone. There was always someone. Stark, Ikkaku,Yumichika, _Kenpachi._ He was one female he wouldnt mind letting slipping away. Someone else could date her...Someone her age. But not him.

The dark haired man picked up the black bra flipping it to see the tag. '34C' he thought eyes widen. Yachiru always were baggy boyish clothes. At her fathers request. He always told everyone around her to 'Keep the girly shit away' when Yachiru was around. Maybe thats why she didnt have any manners and was so...unladylike. She sat with her legs open, burped without saying excuse me, cursed like a sailor, and talked with slang. But thats how Kenpachi raised her. He dropped the bra on the table like it was on fire. He shook his head. She was a woman, a strange woman. But she was off limits until further notice. Stuffing the bra into his bottom draw his frown deepened. 'Yachiru Zaraki.' He thought standing 'A strange onna indeed.'

()()()

Yachiru yawned streatching out before her. "Ermph!" A squeak had her snapping her limbs back in place as she glanced at the intruder. Her eyes narrowed at the blond hair and green eyes. "What are you doing in my room?" she asked snatching her pillow from her cousins grasp. The skinny girl sat up the shirt had ridden up and her nipples came clear into view. 'Still flat chested huh?' She thought as the girl yawned stretching.

"I dont know, My dad put me in here." She scratched her head not blushing in the least as she pulled down her top. Yachiru glanced down her own outfit. Her shirt crushed probably from all the movements in her sleep, her skinny jeans clung to her legs and her feet bare. Her small toes wiggled. She never had nail polish on her toes before. But she ofther saw Rangiku, and Neliel with it on. It looked _pretty_ if she was allowed to say that word. Lilinet smiled up her. More like a smirk. Yachiru flinched, " What are you smirking at?"

"Your daddys mad at you." She said shrugging her shoulders. "You threw you ugly bra in Ulqui-kuns face and danced all over the table." She blushed turning a darker shade of her hair. It quickly disapeered though. "His name it Ulquiorra, not Ulqui-kun." She frowned. Her younger cousin had a thing for Ulquiorra, but Yachiru was going to be dammed if her dated her. She was eighteen after all. He said it himself. Once she turned eighteen he would do it. She tried to fight off the blush. He would take her virginity like she asked him too. She was ready. She felt ready.

Lilinet crossed her arms and frowned sticking her tongue out. "Did my dad see?" She asked mortified at her father seeing her doing such a thing. "Yup! He snatched you off the table so fast! The he carried you to your room and told everyone the party was over. But uncle Ikkaku and gaylord stayed to help clean. And my daddy watched them." She said proudly. 'Sounds like my dad alright.' She thought before grabbing a pair of socks and opening her door. She turned around. "Stay in here, and _donttouch anything_." She walked down the hall to her fathers room where loud snoring could be herd. She creaked the door open.

Her father layed on the bed, on his stomach in the pants he had on yesterday his shirt layed on the floor. She watched interested as all the scars seemed to glow in the sunlight. She knew where they came from. Fighting, something her father did best. Something he enjoyed in a sick twisted way. She walked towards the bed and his eyes opened unfocusly before eyeing her curiously. She rocked on her heels. "What is it Yachiru?" She flinched was it her or did his voice sound a little harsh. "Hmm?" She stalled thinking of a way to just slip back into her room. She watched as her father sat up frowning. He didnt repeat his question and merly stared at her. She shivered, its like he didnt miss anything when he stared at her.

She swallowed, "About yesterday Dad I was drunk and i didnt mean to embarrass you like that." She bowed. She waited for him to tell her to leave as tears brimmed her eyes. 'Why the hell am i crying so much?' She thought frowning. "Get up Yachiru. You didnt embarrass anyone except yourself so quit the apology." He said. " And your right, you were drunk. But your a responsible woman and im damn sure that it wont happen agian right?" He said standing up and grabbing a towel. She nodded frantically. 'Thats it?'She thought. She was getting off that easy?

He opened the shower door. " Now go get dressed we have to go to Grimmjows house to meet some princess. Her eyes widened. 'A princess?' She thought curiously. She didnt question it any further as her father slammed the door shut. She walked back into her room and gasped. Her bras were scattered across the floor. "I thought i told you not to touch anything!" She yelled.

()()()

Rangiku leaned her head into Gins chest. "Did Orihime call yet?" she asked smiling over the rim of her cup. She smelled the rich coffee one more time before taking a sip. The terrible hangover had dulled into a throbbing ache on her temples. "Nope. Are you sure shes coming?" He asked checking his large phone in his hand. "Yes." She pouted as swallowed the hot coffee. Gin rubbed his head agianst her hair. "Are you sure she'll do it?" He whispered. Rangiku giggled taking another sip and sighing. Coffee could cure anything she praised silently. "I hope so." She said looking into his closed eyes.

Gin kept his eyes closed often becuase 'eyes are the doors to the soul' he often told her. He rarely opened his eyes. And everytime he did they would change colors between red, and blue. When she asked why he told her 'They change according to mood.' She thought he joking but she learned he hadnt. When he was angry,which was rear, his eyes were as red as hell itself. Almost as if you looked closly you could see the devil smiling back at you. But besides that they were icy blue when he choose to open them.

They were red too when they had sex...She blushed remembering the way his red eyes came alive when she sat ontop of him and did her job. She had to tie him up ofcorse because he wouldnt sit like a good boy a take his medicine. Gin never let her have fun ontop. Always ruining it and flipping sides.

"What?" His voice inturpeted her memories. "You hope so?" He repeated. Rangiku took another sip of her coffee. Dont worry, four weeks are more then a enough top coax her." She ressured him. "This had better work Rangiku. Or else Grimmjow is going to be-" He was cut off by his phone ringing. He put it to his ears.

"Hello?"

"Hello Orihime-chan."

"Oh..umm hi Gin-san! Is Rangiku there?"

"Yes, hold on one second."

Gin took the coffee from his girlfried sliding from under her he handed her his cell phone.

"Yesss"

"Onesan I just landed. Its kind of colder here then i was expecting are you far?"

"We'lll be right there Orihime just wait by main exit hun."

"H-hai"

"Awww...Are your teeth chattering? Gin! Hurry get the keys! Shes freezing."

"Ohh its fine! Dont rush! T-take your time. Im f-fine."

"Nonsense stay right there, we'll be there before you know it." she clicked the end button on Gins cell before grabbing her coat and watching Gin open the door for her. She followed him inside his black acura. Gins blue eyes watched her carefully for a second before shaking his head. "This better work Ran. Or else were going to be in deep shit." he sighed at her giggling before reversing out the drive way.

A/N: Okay chapter two. I like where this is going. And yes the first chapeters mainly focus on Yachiru because i want you all to get use to her being 18. ^.^ Next chapter ill be introducing Orihime, but i doubt there will be much GrimmHime. This story is pushing very slowly.

-Apples3


End file.
